


[A softer world] my mother boils seawater

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Angst, Book 4: Balance, Family, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is a fanedit. I do not own the rights to any of the screenshots or text. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.





	[A softer world] my mother boils seawater

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanedit. I do not own the rights to any of the screenshots or text. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered/Whether the salt water in our hot tears/Is trying to return to the sea?/It probably isn’t,/But let’s consider for a second/That our grief is going somewhere.  
You sadness means something/Outside of all that it means/To you, and it always will.  
Salt - a. davida jane

498: (she told me I was the best mistake she ever made)

[view in better quality [here](https://archive.org/details/LokASWMistakes)]

Screenshots from [here](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/DisneyAndNickelodeon/thumbnails.php?album=915) (kissthemgoodbye.net), Text from (asofterworld) [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D498&t=MTEyMWY0MjQ0ODkxMjE3NTBiM2E3NjI2MzU5MDM1NjVmOTU5MDk0OSxVR1NPTHBLRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188405184152%2Fshe-told-me-i-was-the-best-mistake-she-ever-made&m=1). 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Titel from Solas - Girl in the war.


End file.
